priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Marble Donuts Sweet Coord
(マーブルドーナツスイート) has not appeared in the anime yet. This coord is a Pop Type coord from the brand Candy Alamode. This coord is similar to the Marble Donuts Spark Coord and the Marble Donuts Coord, the only difference being the color. User TBA Appearance Dress A pale frosted pink tank-top with a polka-dot pattern of magenta, white, and lavender. Three layers of ruffled material traces the top on the right side of the chest, coming in white with brown lining, fuchsia and brown striping, and fuchsia striped with red. Two pieces of ruffled material trace from the lower right corner and goes past the left shoulder and behind the neck, attached to the collar worn around it. The top layer is white with brown lining, attached to a fuchsia and brown stripe material on top of red and violet striped material. The ruffled material is lined by a row of pearls. The collar is red with two white spots on it and a hanging brown and red donut decorated with small dots of white, pale pink, magenta, and red. Attached to each side of the torso is a large dark brown puffed sleeve covered in hot pink icing, making it resemble a donut hole. It is accented by various sized stones that come in pale pink, magenta, white, and dark brown. A piece of ruffled material lines the top and bottom and is white with fuchsia and dark brown stripes. Comes with pale pink gloves with a brown spiked cuff. The bracelet around the wrist is composed of red donuts with either chocolate or fuchsia icing on the front. Stones of brown, magenta, white, and pink cover the upper part of the glove. Bottoms A very thick, puffy pair of pumpkin-pants that resembles a donut. The top is chocolate brown and covered in stones of white, brown, fuchsia, and magenta. A big violet star lined in tiny dots of brown and a red border rests on the right side of the shorts, while the band tracing the top is red with a dot print of fuchsia and white. The bottom part of the shorts is red with a hint of fuchsia. Tied below the waist is a ribbon of fuchsia and brown stiping with two red lines surrounding a row of pearls hanging from the back. Shoes Frosted pink boots with witch-point toe. The heel and bottom is brown to match the large diamond markings on the leg of each boot. The cuff is a red, brown, and fuchsia stripe with brown lining. At the center of each boot are three donuts; one is red with chocolate icing, the second is brown with fuchsia icing, and the last is brown with red icing. Each donut is decorated with sprinkles of red, pale pink, and white. Comes with frosted-pink stockings adorned by diagonal rows of dots, coming in magenta, white, and violet. A pearl chain rests below each brown cuff. Accessory A giant donut with brown icing, adorned by dots of pale yellow, sky blue, and white. Game is a Pop type Normal Coord from the brand Candy Alamode. It first appeared in the 2015 2nd Live Collection. Trivia *This coord shares the hair accessory with Marble Donuts Spark Coord and the Marble Donuts Coord. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Arcade Game SoLaAngelFeelingFlashyChicBlueDonutSweet.png Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Pop Coord Category:Candy Alamode Category:Normal Coord Category:2015 2nd Live Collection